U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,889 describes a method of fabricating glow-in-the-dark gazing globes or other objects, as well as the articles that result. The method comprises the steps of providing a hollow form having an inner wall made from a transparent or translucent material, the form including an aperture for gaining access to the interior thereof, and introducing one more photoluminescent pigments into the form through the aperture so that they cling to the inner wall. In alternative embodiments, the pigments may be applied without an adhesive, as by naturally cling, vacuum evaporation, or other techniques. If the object is a gazing globe, a supporting stand may be included. A plurality of different pigments may be introduced into the form to create a decorative or swirling effect. One drawback with the approach just described is that after a few hours following sundown, the light-emitting capabilities of these materials falls off, resulting in a product which no longer glows as nighttime continues.
Co-pending U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 12/820,427, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, improves upon the existing art by providing a light source to extend the operating period of light-activated materials in gazing globes and other decorative or ornamental objects. A solar cell is used to charge a battery during the day, allowing for a completely self-contained system. A photocell may be provided to turn the light source on and off, thereby limiting illumination to dark periods, conserving battery power. In one previously disclosed embodiment, the control electronics are contained in a base unit upon which the solar cell is mounted. The lower rim of the object to be illuminated press fits into the base unit using an elastomeric ring providing a leak-free fit. This also allows the object to be pulled out of the base unit for maintenance, if necessary. With such a configuration, the solar cell is disposed within the object to be illuminated, and the batteries are recharged as solar energy shines through the object during daylight hours.